


Myuna

by Fee_tan



Category: Death Note, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Solitaire Mystery
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Character, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_tan/pseuds/Fee_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myuna's family is an extraordinary one. Her grandma dissappeard when she was seven, her grandfather spends all of his time in the library in their house and her mother is constantly occupied with her job. Myuna knows that they are hiding something. A secret that might have something to do with her grandmothers dissapprearance and the fact that her father makes her read so many books and manga.<br/>When she finds out said secret, she makes a journey that she will never forget. </p><p>The strory is written in Dutch. I'll translate it one day...when I am sure that my English is good enough  =v=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Een aparte familie

**Author's Note:**

> Ik zal dit verhaal niet meteen in het Engels posten, eerst maar zien of ik het in het Nederlands al red. XD  
> Dit verhaal zit al een lange tijd in mijn hoofd en het moest er een keer uit. Ik hoop dat het hoofdpersonage niet al te Mary Sue is, voor de rest zou het mij erg blij maken als je evenveel plezier hebt tijdens het lezen als ik heb tijdens het schrijven van dit verhaal. 
> 
> In dit verhaal komen verschillende series voor (waarvan ik geen eigenaar ben, even tegen auteursrecht enzo) ze komen een voor een in het verhaal voor, om te beginnen met The Solitaire Mystery (in het Nederlands Het geheim van de kaarten).
> 
> Hoe het verhaal verder gaat, daar moet je zelf achter komen ;)

**Hoofdstuk 1**

**_Een aparte familie_ **

Ik had altijd geweten dat er iets bijzonders gaande was in mijn familie. Mijn oma was toen ik zeven was er spontaan opuit getrokken zonder ooit nog iets van zich te laten horen, mijn opa sloot zich op in de grote bibliotheek in ons huis en las daar middeleeuwse manuscripten en mijn moeder was constant op zakenreis. Eigenlijk waren alleen mijn vader en ik normaal.  
We woonden aan de rand van een grote stad. In een klein dorpje waar eerlijk gezegd niet veel bijzonders gebeurde. Het was wel een dorp met veel overblijfselen uit het verleden. Een oude kerk en een begraafplaats met grafzerken die soms nog uit de middeleeuwen dateerden waren een paar van de vele voorbeelden. Toen ik nog jonger was had ik altijd het gevoel dat ik er op een dag een ridder op zijn paard zou kunnen tegenkomen.  
Mijn opa vond het allemaal prachtig. Als hij buiten kwam -met de nadruk op als- ging hij meestal naar de kerk. Het liefst als er niemand in de buurt was, om alles nauwkeurig te bekijken. Ik dacht dat hij dat deed vanwege zijn voorliefde voor voorwerpen uit het verleden, maar nu weet ik wel beter.

Ik las vroeger altijd veel, samen met mijn vader. We keken samen tevens veel films en we lazen stripboeken, ook lazen we Japanse manga. Eigenlijk verteerden we zo een beetje alles met een verhaal. Uit de werkelijkheid ontsnappen vond ik heerlijk, want soms voelde het eentonige leven in mijn woonplaats verstikkend. Mensen hielden elkaar in een klein gehucht als waar ik woonde voortdurend in de gaten. Als je anders was viel je meteen op. Zo ging het in ieder geval bij mij. Niet dat ik zelf nou zo uniek was, maar ik was nou eenmaal een van de weinige leden uit mijn familie die men wel te zien kreeg, dus kreeg ik altijd ,de nieuwsgierige-en soms ook erg domme- vragen naar mijn hoofd geslingerd. Mijn vader had hier ook veel last van, maar vanwege zijn vriendelijke uiterlijk kreeg hij het minder zwaar te verduren. Iets aan zijn houding zorgde ervoor dat mensen altijd vrolijk op hem reageerden. Dat was heel anders dan bij mij. Mijn oma had altijd gezegd dat ik veel op mijn oma leek. Dan zei hij dat zij sterk en dapper was geweest, maar vooral heel knorrig. Dat eerste was op mij niet bepaald van toepassing en anders waren er - godzijdank- geen situaties in mijn leven voorgekomen waarin ik het had kunnen bewijzen. Het andere waarin ik zoveel gelijkenis met mijn oma scheen te hebben, klopte helaas maar al te goed. Ik kon soms behoorlijk bot zijn.

Iets dat ook de aandacht naar mijn familie toe trok was het feit dat we in een groot huis aan de rand van het dorp woonden . Het wekte veel argwaan. Mijn vader was maar een eenvoudige illustrator dus hoe zou hij zich zo'n huis kunnen veroorolven? Zoals ik al eerder vertelde was mijn moeder vaak op zakenreis. Ze was een geweldige liefhebbende moeder, maar als het om zaken ging kon ze keihard zijn, dit werd beloond met het kleine fortuin waarmee zij zich ons huis kon veroorloven. De dorpsbewoners wisten hier echter niets van af. De meesten dachten zelfs dat mijn moeder dood was en daardoor was dat een van de weinige onderwerpen waarvoor ze ons niet aan een kruisverhoor onderwierpen. Op andere gebieden was dat helaas niet het geval en omdat ik de vervelende vragen van de andere dorpsbewoners een keer zat was geworden en eens flink tegen hen tekeer was gegaan meden sommigen van hen mij nu als de pest en deden er zich soms de vreemdste geruchten de ronde, totdat mijn vader er een eind aan maakte.

Ik werd door mijn botheid op een gegeven moment gemeden. Ik had eigenlijk maar één echte vriendin, maar zij was vertrokken toen ik tien was.

In mijn vroegste herinnering keek ik samen met mijn ouders naar een tekenfilm. Het was een merkwaardige variatie van ‘Alice in Wonderland’, ik vond het prachtig om te zien hoe een normaal persoon in een alternatieve wereld terecht kwam. Toen Alice bij de hartenkoningin aan was beland, was ik verontwaardigd omdat de koningin mensen zonder reden liet onthoofden, waaronder een vrouw met zwarte haren en bruine ogen. Ook al was het een figuur uit een tekenfilm, in mijn logica leek ze precies op mijn moeder. Toen ik dit aan mijn ouders vertelde lachten ze allebei geheimzinnig, zonder verder nog iets uit te leggen.

Mijn moeder, de zakenvrouw, heette Paula. Twee keer per maand kwam zij naar huis en deelde ze haar verhalen over de verre oorden waar ze was geweest -ik was soms echt jaloers op haar. Ze had een hogere functie in een of ander bedrijf. Ik wist niet precies hoe het bedrijf heette en wat er precies in dat bedrijf gedaan werd. Telkens als mijn moeder me dat probeerde uit te leggen begreep ik er niets van of viel ik haast van verveling in slaap. Mijn moeder was, als ze eenmaal thuis was regelmatig bezig met vrijwilligerswerk. Dan bezocht ze oudere mensen, verzorgde hen en praatte met hen. Dat vond ik altijd lief van haar. Mijn moeder was ook heel lief, tenzij ze gestresst was, dan liep ik met een grote boog om haar heen.

Eerder heb ik al verteld dat ik van lezen hield. Op een gegeven moment werd dit echter van me verwacht. Mijn vader vroeg me altijd of ik een bepaald boek al uit had. We kregen steeds vaker ruzie.  
'Mam waarom dwingt pap me de hele tijd om dingen te doen? Ik word er gek van,' zei ik geërgerd tegen mijn moeder na de zoveelste ruzie.  
Mijn moeder keek verdrietig.  
'Myuna, je vader doet dit alleen maar om je te helpen.'  
Ik lachte schamper.  
'Normale ouders vragen hun kind om hun best te doen op school.'  
Mijn moeder keek verontwaardigd. 'Dat doen we ook.'  
'Alleen met een paar vakken.' Mijn moeder wuifde met haar hand. Ik vond het een irritante gewoonte. 'Niet alles wat je daar leert is belangrijk. Lees nu maar gewoon je boeken.'  
Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op.  
'Dat is nu precies wat normale ouders nooit zouden zeggen.'  
Ik liep geërgerd de kamer uit.  
'Wij zijn ook geen normale ouders, ' hoorde ik mijn moeder zacht fluisteren.  
Ik stelde het lezen van het boek uit tot laat in de avond. Ik had die vreselijke zwarte zomerjurk aan die ooit van mijn oma geweest zou zijn. Het was een marteling om het ding te dragen in de zomerse hitte, maar mijn ouders en grootvader stonden er nou eenmaal op dat ik het lelijke ding eens in de zoveel tijd tevoorschijn haalde, vanwege de 'traditie'.  
Als je het mij vroeg mochten alle tradities van de wereld afegeschaft worden als ik daardoor die vreselijke jurk nooit meer zou hoeven dragen.

Ik probeerde geen geluid te maken toen ik mijn kamer uit sloop. Mijn vader zou vast boos worden omdat ik nog niet begonnen was met lezen.

'Het kan niet lang meer duren Lionel. Ik begin me zorgen te maken.' Het was de stem van mijn moeder die ik hoorde. Als ze niet gezegd had dat ze zich zorgen maakte had ik het nog steeds aan haar gemerkt. Mijn moeder was een open boek. Elke emotie die zij voelde was af te leiden uit alles wat ze deed en zei. Dat had ik helaas van haar overgenomen en dat maakte het me soms onmogelijk om te liegen of iemand voor de gek te houden.  
'Paula, ik weet dat je je zorgen maakt. Dat doe ik ook. Al sinds de dag dat ze geboren is. We hebben haar zo goed voorbereid als we konden. Ze zal heus wel goed terecht komen. Ergens waar ze weet wat ze moet doen.' Mijn vader klonk zoals hij altijd klonk, kalm, vriendelijk en geruststellend. Ik kreeg er spontaan spijt van dat ik de laatste tijd zo onaardig tegen hem was geweest.

'Straks heeft ze net het verkeerde boek en weet ze niet wat ze moet doen. Wat dan?' Mijn vader begon zachter te praten.  
'Ze heeft dan altijd haar geschiedenis- en aardrijkskundelessen, om nog maar te zwijgen over wat ze over literatuur heeft geleerd. Ze kan nu de afloop van verhalen voorspellen. Heb een beetje vertrouwen, onze dochter is niet dom.' Mijn moeder jammerde zachtjes.  
'Er is altijd nog de kans dat Myuna net iets anders is dan ik, zoals mijn moeder en Meranda is haar trouwens zelf tegengekomen,' zei mijn vader troostend.' Mijn moeder zuchtte.  
'Er kunnen een miljoen dingen na die ontmoeting gebeurd zijn en de kans dat ze net zo is als Meranda is zo klein.'

Ik weet nu waar ze het toen over hadden, maar die dag liep ik verder naar beneden met duizend vragen.  
Ik was bang dat ze door zouden krijgen dat ik mee aan het luisteren was. Aangezien ze steeds dichter bij de deur kwamen waarachter ik me verscholen had.

Ik liep de houten trap af. De reling was versierd met ingegraveerde sterren en planeten en op de treden lag een blauw tapijt uitgestrekt, waardoor mijn voetstappen gedempt werden.  
De deur naar de bibliotheek was eveneens bewerkt. Er stond een lange tekst op in letters die ik niet kon lezen. Mijn vader had me gezegd dat het een mengeling was van allerlei soorten talen en dat het daarom heel moeilijk was om de exacte betekenis te achterhalen.  
Hij had mij verteld dat de tekst een grote reis beschreef die nooit afgelopen zou zijn. Toen ik hem om details vroeg wilde hij me niets meer vertellen, hoe lang ik ook zeurde.  
In de bibliotheek was het zoals altijd wat koeler.  
Er waren vele leunstoelen, gigantische boekenkasten –natuutlijk-, kasten met dvd's en videobanden.  
Er waren cassette recorders, dvd spelers, videospelers en natuurlijk een televisie. Ik wilde naar een van de boekenkasten toe lopen toen ik zag dat een van de stoelen bezet was. Mijn opa had het zich zoals altijd in een van de fauteuils gemakkelijk gemaakt.  
'Wat bent u aan het lezen?’  
Mijn opa keek op uit een dik boek dat ingebonden was in leer. Zijn kale hoofd werd bedekt door een mintgroene slaapmuts die scheef op zijn hoofd zat en zijn leesbril hing laag op zijn neus. Een borstelige, grijze snor bedekte zijn gehele bovenlip  
'Myuna, wat doe jij nog zo laat op?'  
'Ik moest van papa een boek lezen.' Ik snoof aan het einde van de zin, zodat hij goed kon merken hoe verontwaardigd ik hierover was.  
'Ach Lionel, hij kan altijd zo bezorgd zijn. Je moet morgen al weer naar school en dan ook nog een boek lezen.'  
Ik wist niet wat het lezen van een boek met bezorgdheid te maken had, maar mijn opa had wel vaker rare opvattingen over bepaalde zaken. Zo klaagde hij soms weleens dat de auto veel te snel ging, als hij maar dertig kilometer per uur ging.  
'Het is ook mijn schuld, ik had het al veel eerder moeten lezen’, zei ik, terugdenkend aan het schuldgevoel dat ik eerder had gevoeld tegenover mijn vader.  
Opa kneep in mijn wang.  
'Meisje, je hebt al zoveel gelezen. Het zal wel allemaal goed komen. Net als met je oma en je vader.’  
Altijd weer mijn oma. Mijn ouders hadden het ook al over haar gehad, daarstraks.  
'U heeft nog steeds niet gezegd wat u aan het lezen bent.'  
Mijn opa draaide het boek mijn kant op.  
‘Ik ben een beetje melancholisch vandaag,’ zei hij.  
Het was een oud vergeeld boek met letters die erg priegelig waren. Er stond een afbeelding bij van een man die met een zwaard doorboord werd. Niet erg gezellig, echt weer iets voor middeleeuwse verhalen.  
'Opa, hoe kan u dat lezen? Die letters zijn zo klein.'  
'Heel veel oefenen,' zei hij alleen maar.  
Ik ging, na nog een tijdje verwonderd naar het boek gestaard te hebben, op zoek naar het boek dat ik moest lezen.  
Het was geschreven door ene Jostein Gaarder.  
Toen ik het boek gevonden had stond ik op een kruk omdat ik vanwege mijn lengte niet bij het boek kon komen. De kruk was een dun houten gevaarte dat wiebelde als een gek.  
Toen ik de omslag gevonden had en het boek tussen de andere uit de kast wilde trekken, gebeurde het. Ik trok aan het boek. Het ding gaf mee, maar ik had teveel kracht gebruikt, waardoor ik achterover tuimelde. Ik schreeuwde in paniek.  
Ik wist dat het ergste wat er kon gebeuren was dat ik mijn hoofd kon stoten, toch denk ik dat ik toen al vermoedde dat er iets aan het veranderen was.  
Ik zette me schrap voor een botsing met het blauwe tapijt op de grond. Het laatste wat ik zag waren opa's wijd opengesperde ogen.  
Ik dacht nog hoe onnatuurlijk blauw ze leken in de donkere kelder, voordat ik alles om mij heen verdween.


	2. Nachtmerrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myuna viel van een kruk toen ze een boek uit haar bibliotheek wilde pakken. Als ze opstaat ziet ze dat ze erg ver van huis lijkt te zijn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik heb niet de rechten van de fandoms (The Solitaire Mystery, Ranger's Apprentice en Death Note) die in dit verhaal voorkomen. Het stukje waar het verhaal van The Solitaire Mystery beschreven wordt staat letterlijk op de achterkant van het boek. 
> 
> Veel plezier -hopelijk- met lezen ^.^

**Hoofdstuk 2**

_**Nachtmerrie** _

Het eerste wat de grond raakte was mijn hoofd. Het was echter geen tapijt waar ik op viel. Het voelde helemaal niet als stof. Ik keek opzij. Het was gras. Overal waren gras en bomen met de vreemdste vruchten. In de verte hoorde ik het ruisen van de zee. Ik moest knipperen tegen het felle licht van de zon. Mijn hoofd zat nog in de donkere kelder, waar het veel kouder was geweest.  Ik keek rond.

_Wat...?_

Ik begon langzaam op te staan uit het gras.  Waar was mijn opa? Hoe was ik hier in hemelsnaam terechtgekomen? Had mijn hoofd door de val zo ernstig geraakt dat ik begon te hallucineren? Was ik gewoon altijd al gek geweest en uitte het zich gewoon nu? Was ik dood? Misschien was het gewoon een nasleep van kinderlijke dagdromen en nu, op dertienjarige leeftijd, maakte ik er eindelijk korte metten mee.

Ik bleef nog een halfuur staan piekeren toen ik besloot dat het zinloos was. Ik was nu eenmaal op een vreemde plek die niet eens zo lelijk was. Ik kon er net zo goed van genieten. Het ruisen van de zee liet me vermoeden dat de plek waarop ik mij bevond een eiland was.

Een eiland, wacht eens even... dat deed me ergens aan denken.

" _Een jongen reist met zijn vader door Europa, op zoek naar zijn verdwenen moeder. Onderweg trekt een prachtige goudvis zijn aandacht. Dan krijgt hij een merkwaardig cadeau: een piepklein boekje met daarin een sprookje over een magisch eiland waar levende speelkaarten rondlopen. Maar is het wel een sprookje?''_

Dat had gestaan op de achterkant van het boek dat ik had moeten lezen. Vreemd... misschien had dat wel voor deze hallucinatie gezorgd, of dagdroom, of wat het uiteindelijk ook was. Ik weigerde te denken dat dit echt was.

Ik begon in de richting van het geluid van de zee te lopen, maar er leek geen einde aan het bos te komen. Ten slotte gaf ik het maar op. Zo nodig hoefde ik het nou ook niet te weten. Ik begon een beetje rond te dwalen in het bos. Overal hoorde ik het gezang van vogels. Dit was nog eens wat anders dan Texel of Ameland, waar ik met mijn familie wel eens was geweest.

 Ik wist niet wat ik nu doen moest. Zou ik eten gaan zoeken? Dat was niet nodig. Er waren genoeg bomen met vruchten hier. Ik kreeg ineens een minder pretrige gedachte. Ik was op een warm eiland. Waarschijnlijk tropisch. Het zou niet vreemd zijn als ik hier gevaarlijke dieren zou tegenkomen.

Alsof het geroepen was kwam er ineens een wit gevaarte tussen de bomen vandaan gelopen. Het was groot en wit en had zes lange poten. Het dier had uiers en maakte logge bewegingen. Toen ik over mijn eerste schrik heen was gekomen besloot ik dat ik niets van het dier te vrezen had. Ik dacht er nog even aan of ik het dier kon eten maar zag er snel van af. Hij had mij geen kwaad gedaan, dus ik zou dat ook niet bij hem doen. 

Ik liep verder, terwijl het ruisende geluid van de zee geleidelijk wegvaagde. Op den duur werd het steeds donkerder. Uiteindelijk klom ik, uit angst voor wilde dieren, in een wat lagere boom. Ik was soepel, dus het ging makkelijk. Het enige wat me enigzins belemmerde was mijn jurk. Hij kwam tot over mijn knieën. Ik was er helemaal niet aan gewend om jurken of zelfs rokjes te dragen. Even overwoog ik om wat van de stof eraf te scheuren. Ik zag er toch maar vanaf. Wie wist hoe lang ik deze kleren zou moeten dragen? Bovendien zouden mijn ouders me vermoorden. In de boom lag ik mezelf in slaap te peinzen. Wat zou ik de dag hierna doen? Waren er nog andere mensen op het eiland? Op het eerste gezicht leek deze plek verlaten, maar als er geen mensen waren, hoe zou ik dan ooit weer thuis komen, als dat al kon. Ik dacht nog steeds een beetje dat ik droomde. Ik bedoel maar, een zespotig wit dier? 

Ik kwam met al het gepieker natuurlijk geen steek verder. Het duurde lang voordat ik in slaap viel. Ik had bepaalde nachtmerries die steeds terugkeerden. Misschien was dit hele eiland ook wel een nachtmerre, al zou dat dan wel de mooiste zijn die ik ooit had gehad. Bovendien kon je niet slapen in je nachtmerries, toch? 

Die nacht waren de nachtmerries gedetailleerder dan anders. Misschien kwam het door het feit dat ik alleen was en in een vreemde situatie verkeerde, maar de nachtmerries leken angstaanjagender. Alsof ze dit moment hadden afgewacht om eens goed toe te slaan. Ik had die nacht niet één nachtmerrie, maar gelijk de hele riedel. Het begon allemaal heel ruim en mooi, maar dat zou snel veranderen. Ik voelde het ruisen van de wind. Voor mij lag de zee. Naast mij stond een vrouw in het geel. Ik voelde dat ze verdrietig was en vroeg me af hoe het kon dat iemand die gehuld ging in zo een warme kleur toch zo'n een verdriet uit kon stralen. Ik zag dat ze huilde, maar toen was ze opeens weg. Ik keek naar achteren en zach vage kleurrijke figuren witte dieren berijden. Toen ik weer voor me keek zag ik in de verte een man en een klein mannetje met ezelsoren wegrennen. Het mannetje wenkte mij en ineens begon ik naar hem toe te rennen, alsof ik wist dat ik hem kon vertrouwen. 

Dit gedeelte vond ik het engst. Een van de figuren op de witte dieren kwam dichterbij. Hij was grotendeels in het zwart gekleed en raakt mij met een metaal voorwerp. Ik maakte me hier vroeger nooit zo druk om, maar die nacht voelde ik een snijdende pijn. Ik strompelde na die gebeurtenis-ik weet ook niet hoe ik het voor elkaar krijg- nog verder. De gestalte met de ezelsoren kwam op me af rennen. Hij was nog kleurrijker dan de gestalten op de witte dieren, die verdacht veel leken op het dier wat ik de vorige dag had gezien. 

Ik werd op dit punt meestal wakker. Deze nacht veranderde de droom echter. Ik bevond me in een bos. Het was een bos vol met eikenbomen. De groene bladeren glansden door het licht van de zon. Ik hoorde iets suizen en voelde mezelf vallen. Weer was het gevoel in mijn droom die nacht levensecht. Ik werd opgevangen en tegen een muur gedrukt en hoorde luide stemmen door elkaar heen praten. Ik worstelde om een glimp van mijn omgeving op te vangen. Dit lukte. Ik zag vele mensen en kleuren. Na het stille eikenbos was het geluid in de stad overweldigend. Ik voelde dat mijn hoofd weer tegen de muur gedrukt werd. Ik wilde weg uit de stad.

Eerst merkte ik ook niet dat er iets veranderde. Toen hoorde de geluiden, ze waren anders dan eerst. De uithangborden waren geschreven in tekens waaruit ik niet wijs kon worden. Ik zag iets in de lucht vliegen, iets zwarts. Ik voelde machteloosheid. Voor ik het wist bevond ik me weer ergens anders. Een kamer die er te neutraal en onpersoonlijk uit zag om door één specifiek persoon gebruikt te worden. Het deed mij ergens aan denken , net als de stad waar ik net was geweest en die ik nu door de ramen zag dat deed. Iemand zat in een bureaustoel voor mij. De persoon zat omgedraaid maar aan de kleding en brede schouders kon ik zien dat het een man was. Hij zat helemaal voorovergebogen. Alsof hij naar een spannende film keek. Ondanks de vreemde situatie voelde ik me veilig. Toen werd de kamer donker. Ik hoorde een zachte plof en ik wist dat man in de stoel voorover was gevallen. Bij dat idee begon mijn hart sneller te slaan. Ik begon te trillen en ik kreeg het warm. Ik voelde een onbeschrijfelijke angst en groot verdriet. Alsof samen met de man het gevoel van veiligheid mij verlaten had. Ik hoorde een maniakaal gelach. Een lach die alles minachtte. Een lach van een persoon die alleen zichzelf belangrijk vond. Ik kreeg er de rillingen van. En eindelijk schrok ik wakker.

Ik werd wakker met het gevoel dat de hotelkamer me akelig bekend voor kwam, net als de man die voorover zat in de stoel en die enge lach. Ik bleef nog even in de boom liggen, denkend aan mijn droom. Het baarde me zorgen dat de dieren in het eerste gedeelte er net zo uit zagen als het witte schepsel dat ik de vorige dag was tegengekomen. Mijn droom had zich gedeeltelijk op dit eiland afgespeeld. Waarschijnlijk was dit het resultaat van dat rare boek dat ik had moeten lezen en van alles wat er gisteren gebeurd was. De rest kon toegeschreven worden aan al die jaren die ik samen met mijn vader in de bibliotheek had doorgebracht. Plechtig beloofde ik mezelf om voortaan geen boek, stripboek of zelfs manga meer aan te raken. _Manga._ Het tafreel in het laatste gedeelte van mijn droom deed me denken aan een manga die ik had gelezen. Ik wist alleen niet meer welke. 

Ik werd mijn gepieker zo onderhand echt een beetje zat. Lenig sprong ik uit de boom en keek rond. Ik voelde een onaangename leegte in mijn maag. De vruchten in de bomen glansden verleidelijk.Ik vroeg me af of ik ze zou kunnen eten. Ik pakte een paarse vrucht die op een aubergine leek en nam een klein hapje. De vrucht was heel zoet, iets te zoet naar mijn smaak. Ik besloot dat het geen kwaad kon om de rest van de vrucht op te eten. Ik mocht de vrucht dan wel te zoet vinden, iets anders eetbaars dan vruchten had ik niet gezien op het eiland. De melk van de witte beesten wilde ik in elk geval niet proberen.

Toen ik de vrucht helemaal had verorberd begon ik dieper het bos in te lopen, denkend aan mijn dromen. Die in de stad was nog het fijnst. Het troostende gevoel dat de hand me had gegeven was wat ik nodig had gehad. De droom die daarna was gekomen had dat echter weer een beetje verpest. De angst die ik gevoeld had toen ik het gelach hoorde was nog steeds niet helemaal verdwenen. Ik moest me daar die dag geen zorgen om maken. Ik wilde mensen vinden.

 


	3. Joker, zegt hij

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myuna ontmoet een opmerkelijk persoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik ben nog steeds geen eigenaar van de series die in dit verhaal voorkomen.

**Hoofdstuk3**

_**Joker, zegt hij** _

De zon stond laag en het bos kreeg een rode gloed. Het was prachtig. Helaas liet het me er ook aan denken hoe moe ik wel niet was. Mijn voeten deden pijn. Mijn ballerina's waren niet erg geschikt om lange afstanden mee te lopen. Waarom had ik de stomme dingen ook aangetrokken?

Mijn voeten waren niet mijn enige pijnlijke lichaamsdelen. Mijn benen deden pijn van het vele lopen en mijn hoofd zat onder de snijwonden omdat ik hem talloze keren aan takken had gestoten. Toen ik mijn hoofd voor de zoveelste keer stootte, hield ik het niet meer. Scheldend trok ik de tak naar beneden. Het kwam er allemaal uit: de angst om de situatie en de frustratie om de vele vragen en de weinige antwoorden. Een aantal takken kwam naar beneden. Ik stootte mijn arm tegen iets hards.

Het was een ladder. Gelukkig stond er niemand op, want dat had pijnlijk voor mij af kunnen lopen . Er lag een mandje naast de ladder, er zaten bessen in. Ze gloeiden rood op on het avondlicht. Ik vroeg me af of iemand gewoon ontzettend vergeetachtig was of dat het misschien een val zou kunnen zijn. Wat het ook was, ik had er profijt van. Ik pakte het mandje op en nam een klein hapje van een rode bes. Het was wat zuurder dan de paarse vrucht. Ik vond het wel lekker. Tevreden liep ik verder. Ik had een ladder gevonden, in redelijk goede conditie. Dat betekende het eiland bewoond was!

Na een paar minuten vrolijk neuriënd te wandelen bereikte ik een soort open veld dat uitkeek op het bos waar ik eerder door had gelopen. Ik schrok toen ik een paar bergen zag in de verte, hoe had ik die eerder kunnen missen? Er waren ook rozenstruiken en een meer op de open plek. Ik was blij om te zien dat er water was op het eiland. Angstig keek ik naar de bijen zo groot als mussen, die loom boven de struiken zoemden. Hopelijk zouden ze mij niet steken.

Het was verleidelijk om even te gaan zitten, ik zou er zelfs kunnen slapen. Ik was niet meer bang om door een of ander beest opgegeten te worden in mijn slaap. Ik had die dag weer een wit zoogdier dier gezien. Ze deden me denken aan een kruising tussen een koe en een varken, volstrekt ongevaarlijk. Ik had verder geen dieren gezien die evengroot waren als die witte dieren. De bijen vertrouwde ik ondertussen wel, ze bleven keurig boven de rozenstruiken hangen.

Ik ging zitten, kijkend naar de zonsondergang. Ik had me daarvoor nog nooit zo alleen gevoeld als op dat moment. Ik vroeg me af wanneer ik mijn vader, moeder en opa ooit nog zou kunnen zien. Het leek nu al jaren geleden dat ik dat rare boek uit de bibliotheek had moeten halen. Mijn ogen brandden. Ik voelde mijn tranen stromen. De laatste keer dat ik echt gehuild had was zes jaar geleden. Ik was niet van mening dat huilen zin had. Je kon er niets mee veranderen. Ik stond mezelf dat moment wel toe om even een potje te janken. Mijn familie was belangrijk genoeg voor een paar tranen.

Daar zat ik te snikken in mijn zwarte jurk, met zure bessen onder de rode lucht. Mijn zwarte haar bedekte mijn gezicht, samen met mijn handen. Ik zat ineengekrompen en ik was al niet zo groot, dus ik moet er best klein uit hebben gezien.

Achteraf herinner ik me het zachte getingel van de belletjes wel, maar vreemd genoeg merkte op dat moment niets van het geluid. Ik voelde iets op mijn schouder. Het voelde zo koud aan dat ik me met een ruk omdraaide. Het bleek een hand te zijn. Mijn hart klopte in mijn keel. Achter mij stond de meest opmerkelijke persoon die ik ooit had gezien. Het was een klein mannetje in een narrenkostuum, inclusief belletjes. Zijn muts was rood met groen en had ezelsoren. De rest van zijn kostuum was paars. Hij was kleiner dan ik en dat wilde wat zeggen. Zijn ogen fonkelden en zijn belletjes klingelden in de wind terwijl hij mij zwijgend aanstaarde. Zijn mond krulde om in een kwaadaardig lachje. Het liefst wilde ik zo snel mogelijk wegrennen, maar toch bleef ik staan, het was tenslotte de eerste persoon die ik hier zag en bovendien herkende ik die muts met ezelsoren. Hij was de nar uit mijn nachtmerrie.

'Er is een nieuwe kaart in het spel. Het is geen ruiten, harten, schoppen of klaver, zelfs geen joker. Merkwaardig, zegt Joker'. Hij gaf een ruk aan mijn haar en maakte aanstalten om weg te rennen. Al was hij de laatste persoon op aarde, hij zou hier niet mee weg komen. Ik gaf hem een klap op zijn hoofd waardoor zijn muts ervanaf viel. Blonde haren kwamen onder de muts vandaan. Het mannetje rende door nadat hij nog een raar gezicht naar mij had getrokken. Ik raapte zijn muts met ezelsoren op en zette de achtervolging in.

Hij was snel. Heel snel. Gelukkig had ik uithoudingsvermogen. Ik probeerde het geluid van de belletjes van de muts die ik had opgeraapt zo goed mogelijk te dempen. Ik volgde het getingel van de belletjes die aan de rest van het pak van het mannetje waren bevestigd. Het mannetje werd door zijn lengte niet door de takken van de bomen belemmerd. Ik vervloekte hem in mijn gedachten, helemaal toen ik hem hoorde lachen. Hij had een eigenaardige, hoge lach. Ik begon te sprintten in een tempo dat ik nooit lang vol zou houden. Ik kwam dichterbij. Ik zou hem met snelheid niet kunnen verslaan, maar ik was groter en waarschijnlijk zwaarder dan hij. Die laatste gedachte bracht mij op een idee. Ik sprong en tackelde hen met mijn volle lichaamsgewicht. Hij slaakte een hoogste kreet die ik ooit had gehoord, ik had hem er eigenlijk om uit moeten lachen.

 'Dat is voor het trekken aan mijn haar,' zei ik met moeite. Ik had nogal last van de klap. die ik met de grond gemaakt had. Het mannetje dat ik geplet had moest er wel nog erger aan toe zijn. Hij bleef een hele tijd stil liggen. Ik stond op. Waarschijnlijk zou hij wel nog een tijdje blijven liggen. Dat deed hij, maar op een gegeven moment stond hij vliegensvlug op. Voor ik het wist had hij zich al twee meter van mij verwijderd. Woedend dat hij bijna ontsnapte besprong ik hem opnieuw. Na een korte stilte probeerde ik een gesprek aan te knopen.

'Hoe heet je?' vroeg ik hem.

'Niemand heeft hem nooit een naam gegeven, zegt Joker. Toch weet hij dat hij Joker heet. Hoe komt dat? Vraagt Joker. Joker weet het niet.'

Oké dan. Dat heb ik weer. Dan vind ik eindelijk iemand op deze verlaten plek, is hij stapelgek. Ik had het kunnen weten toen ik die kleren had gezien. Aarzelend begon ik 'Joker' te beantwoorden.

'Dat is een _aparte_ naam. Hij past bij je, met die kleren, bedoel ik. Is dat soms een modestatement? Het doet me een beetje denken aan de kaartspelletjes die ik vroeger met mijn opa speelde. De joker was altijd mijn favoriete kaart, gewoon omdat hij anders was en omdat je ermee kon winnen. Misschien ook wel omdat ik me soms weleens als de joker in het kaartspel voel. Waar ik vandaan kom is het gemakkelijk om je een buitenstaander te voelen.'

Toen ik aan de gezellige avondjes met mijn opa dacht begonnen mijn ogen weer te tranen.

'Net als Joker een joker in een kaartspel. Ook al hoorde het blauwe meisje vroeger in een ander spel thuis. De kaarten zijn opnieuw geschud.'

Ik had geen idee waar hij het over had. Wat bedoelde hij met ‘het blauwe meisje’? Joker begon aan mijn arm te trekken. Ik was vergeten dat hij nog op de grond lag. Ik hielp hem opstaan.

'Joker zal het blauwe meisje naar het dorp brengen, waar een nieuw kaartspel op haar wacht.' Ik zou waarschijnlijk nooit aan zijn manier van spreken wennen. Ik vroeg me af of iedereen op dit eiland net zo gek was als hij. Misschien was hij wel de dorpsgek. Oh help, straks was hij nog de enige op dit eiland! Maar ja, iets was beter dan niets.

'Hoor eens, Joker, mijn naam is Myuna, ik vind het maar een rare naam, maar mijn ouders hebben mij er nou eenmaal mee opgescheept.’ Joker hield zijn hoofd schuin.

‘ _Het blauwe meisje verdwijnt in prachtige werelden._  Jij bent het blauwe meisje, zegt Joker. Joker wist dat men zou komen, zoals hij altijd het lot doorziet. Joker knappe jongen!'

Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Ik houd mijn mond maar gewoon, want ik kan er geen touw aan vastknopen.’ Joker lachte, de belletjes aan zijn kleding klingelden.

'Joker heeft altijd gelijk ,zegt hij. Bovendien hoort men geen touw aan woorden te knopen.’ 'Ja, ja meneer de almachtige Joker. Hier is je muts terug.'Ik zette de muts met ezelsoren op zijn hoofd.

'Dan ben je weer een echte Joker.' Om dat laatste moest ik een beetje lachen. Joker grijnsde zijn tanden bloot en weer klingelden die belletjes van hem. Ze glansden in het late licht. Joker trok zonder iets te zeggen aan mijn arm en begon te rennen.Waarschijnlijk gingen we naar dat geheimzinnige dorp waar hij het over had gehad.

Het was al donker toen we inderdaad aankwamen in iets wat een beetje op een dorp leek. Ik zag huisjes waaruit licht brandde. Het huis waar wij heen gingen was iets groter.

'Joker, is dit huis van jou?' Joker glimlachte en zijn belletjes klingelden weer luid.

'Hier woont de meester, zegt Joker.' De meester? Wat moest dat nou weer voorstellen? Ik dacht aan de vele boeken die ik had gelezen. Ging ik zo een of andere duistere heerser ontmoeten? In mijn gedachten voerde ik al een heel gesprek met een soort Voldemort.

'Wie is die 'Meester'? ' Ik zag Joker zijn tanden oplichtten door het licht uit het huis.

'De kaarten zijn niet zomaar ontstaan. Nee, nee, zegt Joker.' Ik zuchtte.

'Je gaat me nooit vertellen wat je bedoelt, of wel?' Zonder op antwoord te wachten draaide ik me om naar de deur.

'Laten we maar naar binnen gaan.' Ik liep naar de ingang van het kleine huisje. Op een gegeven moment hoorde ik de belletjes van Joker niet meer. Ik keek naar achteren. Joker was verdwenen.


	4. Frode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myuna komt erachter dat niet iedereen op het wonderbaarlijke eiland het verstand verloren heeft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - ja,ja tijd voor Engelse termen- :  
> Myuna: De rare auteur van dit verhaal is geen eigenaar van de series die in dit verhaal genoemd worden. Ik ben trouwens nog steeds boos op haar omdat ze me deze dingen mee laat maken. 
> 
> Fee_tan: Houd gewoon je mond en ga terug in je verhaal.
> 
> Myuna: Je bent een ziek persoon.

**Hoofdstuk 4**

**_Frode_** __  
  
Ik voelde me weer een beetje alleen toen ik het huis binnenstapte. Alleen en verraden. Kon die stomme Joker niet op z'n minst wachten tot ik naar binnen was gegaan voordat hij in rook op ging? Had hij misschien een rede om bij de mysterieuze 'Meester' uit de buurt te blijven? Stel dat het echt een soort Voldemort was?  Misschien ging mijn verbeelding een beetje te ver, maar hé, ik was van het ene op het andere moment op een magisch eiland terechtgekomen, had een of ander raar beest met zes poten gezien en tot slot was er een klein mannetje in narren kleding naar me toe komen rennen. Ik was overal op voorbereid.  
  
Ik maakte de deur open. Kloppen had nooit echt in mijn genen gezeten, ook al had opa mij er vele malen op aangesproken. Ik had gewoon geen geduld en manieren voor al dat gedoe.

Het eerste wat mij opviel aan het huis was het feit dat er geen voorwerpen van metaal waren. Alles was gemaakt van hout, klei of glas. Wat vooral opviel waren de kommen met goudvissen. Verder verbaasde het me dat er een olielamp stond. Zou de man die gemaakt hebben?

Eenzaam aan een tafel zat een oude man in gerafelde kleren. De man had een lange witte baard en rookte uit een pijp. Hij deed me een beetje aan een zwerver denken. Ik hoopte van harte dat hij een betere gesprekspartner dan Joker zou zijn.

De oude man keek op toen hij mij de kamer in hoorde lopen. Zijn wenkbrauwen waren gefronst en zo kon je zijn rimpels goed zien. Hij zag er moe en geërgerd uit, dit effect werd versterkt door de rook van de pijp. Hij leek meer op een draak dan op Voldemort.  
'Nee hè, heeft Schoppen Tien nou alweer iets vernield?' Ik kon alleen maar verbaasd kijken.  
'Sorry hoor, maar ik ken geen Schoppen Tien. Ik ben Myuna. Ik heb hier al een paar dagen rondgelopen en ik heb geen idee waar ik ben.'  
De man leek totaal van zijn stuk gebracht. Langzaam stond hij op. Hij trok een beetje met zijn been. De jaren hadden duidelijk hun tol van hem geëist. Hij bekeek me nauwkeurig en plotseling raakte hij mijn wang aan. Ik deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Iets in die gretige blik maakte me bang. Er was echter ook iets anders in die blik te vinden. Het leek alsof hij zich ervan wilde verzekeren dat ik echt was.

Plotseling glimlachte hij.  
‘Het spijt me als ik je bang heb gemaakt. Ik kon gewoon even niet geloven dat je echt was. Ik ben Frode.’

Hij stak zijn hand uit en na even geaarzeld te hebben schudde ik hem. De man was gewoon een beetje oud en verward, maar hij had wel manieren, meer dan ik, tenminste. Ik was opgelucht omdat hier blijkbaar niet iedereen hier gek was. Als ik Joker weer zou zien, zou ik hem bedanken omdat hij mij hierheen had gebracht, ook al was ik nog steeds een beetje boos op hem omdat hij zomaar weg was gerend, alweer.  
Ik vroeg me af of ik hem ooit zou zien. Op de een of andere manier twijfelde ik daar niet aan. Ik had hem tenslotte ook in mijn dromen gezien, jarenlang. Als die dromen uit zouden komen, al ik hoopte van niet, zou ik hem zeker nog een keer zien.  
Ik sloot me af van de gedachte aan Joker toen ik besefte dat ik een paar minuten in het niets had staan staren als een idioot en ging zitten op de kruk die Frode voor mij had aangeschoven.  
'Je zult wel veel vragen hebben,' zei Frode. 'Ik moet om die te beantwoorden jouw eerst vragen wat je weet.'  
Ik vertelde hem over het zespotige dier, de ladder en het mandje met bessen. Ik zei hem niets over hoe ik op het eiland gekomen was. Toen vertelde ik hem over Joker.

‘Hij zei dat hij Joker heet en hij praat op een vreemde manier met een hoog stemmetje. Hij heeft me hierheen gebracht en is daarna weer verdwenen. Lopen er nog meer van dat soort mensen hier rond?’  
‘Je hebt hem toch niets gezegd?’ Frode keek me gespannen aan.  
‘Hoe bedoel je, ik kan moeilijk helemaal niets zeggen?’ Ik zei het met iets meer vijandigheid dan ik het bedoelde.  
‘Ach nee, laat ook maar, ik begon aan de verkeerde kant.’ Was het hier normaal om dingen te zeggen waar een normaal mens niets van kon begrijpen? Terwijl ik mij dit afvroeg leek de Frode zich iets te herinneren.  
‘Voordat we hierop in gaan, wil je graag iets vragen. Weet jij misschien welke datum het is?’  
Dit was lastig. Ik had geen idee van de plaats en tijd in dit bizarre oord. Aarzelend antwoordde ik.  
‘Voor ik hier kwam’, zei ik met nadruk, ‘Was het 8 augustus 2013.’

Ik dacht even dat de oude man een beroerte kreeg, zo wit zag hij.

‘Ik…wat…totaal onmogelijk…. misschien…tijd….anders…plaats….schip….’  
Dit ging de verkeerde kant op. Ik gaf Frode een zachte tik tegen zijn hoofd.  
‘Frode, hoor je me? Gaat het?’ Frode greep de tafel stevig vast, alsof hij anders zo omvergerukt zou worden door een macht die sterker was dan hijzelf.  
‘Dat is onmogelijk.’ Ik keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.  
‘Wat is onmogelijk?’  
Frode leek zijn verstand verloren te hebben. Zonder iets te zien staarde hij voor zich uit. Hij leek niet op een draak en evenmin leek hij op Voldemort. Hij was gewoon een gekke oude man en vreemd genoeg vond ik dat idee nog veel angstaanjagender.  
‘Jij, waar kom je vandaan? Het kan onmogelijk die datum zijn, hoor je! Ik heb alles zo goed bijgehouden, zo nauwkeurig. Het zou 52 jaar geleden moeten zijn. Het _is_ 52 jaar geleden. Hoe lang ben jij hier eigenlijk?’

Ik stond op van mijn stoel. Ik had wel genoeg gezien van dit hele eiland. Zonder te aarzelen stormde ik de deur uit. Ik hoorde Frode achter me aan strompelen.

Wacht nou! Het spijt me, ik was gewoon zo verbaasd en het nam me gewoon over.’  
Ik sprak een paar woorden uit die ik maar niet zal herhalen. Frode leek ze in elk geval niet te kennen. Ik schopte woedend tegen een boom. Daarna begon ik wat te brabbelen over gekke eilandbewoners.

Frode wachtte tot ik wat gekalmeerd was en legde toen een hand op mijn schouder, een gebaar dat me aan mijn opa deed denken.  
‘Het spijt me Myuna. Dat was heel onbeleefd en dat nog wel tegen het eerste normale mens dat ik sinds tijden tegenkom. Tijden die langer blijken te zijn dan ik zelf voor mogelijk heb gehouden.’ We liepen samen weer het huis in.

Toen we weer op onze stoelen zaten, vroeg ik Frode waarom hij zo verbaasd geweest was. Hij schraapte ongemakkelijk zijn keel.  
‘Je zal misschien ook wel even schrikken. Ik was zo verbaasd omdat ik dacht dat ik hier 52 jaar geleden aanspoelde, dat was in 1790.’  
Hij leek eenzelfde soort reactie te verwachten als die hij zojuist had gegeven, maar die bleef uit. Er hing een ongemakkelijke stilte.  
‘Je lijkt in de verste verte niet geschokt’, zei Frode na een tijdje.  
‘Ik heb in de afgelopen twee dagen wel vreemdere dingen meegemaakt’, was mijn weerwoord. De oude man keek me nieuwsgierig aan.  
‘Wil je erover vertellen?’ Ik schudde mijn hoofd.  
‘Ik vees dat u mij eerst het een en ander uit te leggen heeft.’ De oude man lachte zijn schaarse tanden bloot.  
‘Ik vrees dat je gelijk hebt.’  
Het was allemaal begonnen met een schipbreuk. Frode was in zijn eentje aangespoeld op het eiland, op de route die van Mexico naar Spanje liep.

Zijn enige gezelschap was een stapel speelkaarten geweest. Op een gegeven moment zag hij de kaarten als mensen. Hij voerde gesprekken met ze in zijn hoofd. Hij gaf ze ieder een eigen uiterlijk, taak en karakter. De ruiten waren vriendelijke mooie vrouwen die in een glasblazerij werkten. De klavers waren vriendelijke hardwerkende mannen die op het land werkten. De schoppen werden snel kwaad en waren mager. Volgens Frode brachten ze ongeluk. De harten waren prachtige vrouwen die de een soort drank bereidden.  
Frode vertelde mij dat de kaarten op een gegeven moment verdwenen waren en dat er echte mensen voor in de plaats waren gekomen. Ik vond het niet eens vreemd klinken. Misschien kwam dat omdat ik geboeid was door Frodes verhaal. Het leek wel een van de verhalen die ik had kunnen lezen, terwijl ik lekker in de leunstoel bij de haard in de bibliotheek zat. Bovendien had ik het levende bewijs voor zijn theorie al gezien, in de vorm van een kleine nar. Frode vertelde me hoe iedere kaart afzonderlijk tevoorschijn was gekomen,  
totdat er nog maar één over was.

'Joker is zestien jaar geleden op het eiland verschenen’, hé, hij was maar drie jaar ouder dan ik, ‘als een giftige slang glipte hij het dorp binnen.’

Frode vertelde me dat Joker altijd anders was geweest dan de anderen op het eiland. Hij was zich van meer dingen bewust en vroeg veel dingen aan Frode, deze dacht dat hij een volwaardige gesprekspartner had gevonden. De andere bewoners van het eiland waren namelijk de helft van de tijd verdoofd door een drank die de purperdrank heette,  een drank dat zo lekker smaakte dat je als het ware verdoofd werd.  
Ik realiseerde me ineens iets.  
'U moet ondanks het gezelschap van Joker best eenzaam geweest zijn.’ Hij keek me verbaasd aan, alsof hij zulke woorden niet van mij verwacht had.  
'Dat is zo. Ik ben blij dat er weer eens een mens aan de tafel zit dat normaal spreekt en denkt, ook al heb ik je eerst voor een van de Schoppen aangezien. Je bent niet zo groot en je kleding en haar zijn zo zwart. Je lijkt nog steeds wat op ze. Je hebt een beetje een kort lontje.’ Ik geneerde me bij die woorden voor mijn uitbarsting van daarnet, een normaal mens was hoogstens bang geweest, wat ik gedaan had was gewoon onnadenkend geweest.  
‘Je hebt echter wel blauwe ogen en je kleren zijn versleten. De ogen van de schoppen zijn blauw en hun kleren vergaan niet.’  
‘Nou, bedankt zeg’, reageerde ik bits.  
Frode moest zowaar lachen. Toen herinnerde ik me wat hij had gezegd over kleren.  
‘Waarom vergaan de kleren van de schoppen niet? En zeg me niet dat dat is omdat ze de kleren repareren.’  
Frode schraapte zijn keel.  
‘De kaarten worden niet ouder.’  
Dat moest ik even verwerken. ‘Niet ouder? Als in ‘onsterfelijk’?’  
‘Als in onsterfelijk’, bevestigde hij.  
‘Geen van hen lijkt zich ervan bewust dat ze hier al tweeënvijftig jaar rondlopen.  
‘Wauw, en dat allemaal omdat een gekke matroos teveel fantasie had.’  
‘Zeer aardig, ze lijken er in 2013 een heel andere moraal op na te houden, onhandelbaar jongmens.’ Grapte hij. Ik glimlachte. De man was dan wel heel anders dan hem, toch deed Frode me denken aan mijn opa.  
‘Maar zeg eens Myuna. Ik heb je nu alles verteld over dit wonderlijke oord, nu is het jouw beurt. Waar kom je vandaan en hoe kom je hier? Je moet wel uit Duitsland komen, je spreekt accentloos Duits.’  
Entschuldigung? Ik wist- behalve dat ene woordje -  niets af van de Duitse taal. Hoe kon ik in ’s hemelsnaam Duits spreken?

‘Ik ben bang dat ik geen idee heb waar u het over heeft. Ik spreek helemaal geen Duits. Ik kom uit Nederland. Misschien verwart u mijn taal wel met het Duits, dat zou heel goed kunnen, want dat doen de meeste buitenlanders.’  
‘Myuna, eerst vertel je dat de datum van vandaag een is die onmogelijk waar kan zijn en vervolgens vertel je me dat je geen Duits spreekt terwijl ik je duidelijk kan verstaan? Ik ben een zeeman geweest Myuna en dan weet je dingen over de Nederlanden, ook dat hun taal niet hetzelfde is als Duits.’

Mijn vader had me verteld over het handels verleden van Nederland, ik kon mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan omdat ik daar niet eerder over na had gedacht, maar wat moest ik anders? Geloven dat ik Duits sprak terwijl ik het zelf niet eens in de gaten had?

‘Frode, ik begrijp dat het allemaal heel vreemd moet overkomen, maar geloof me alsjeblieft als ik je vertel dat dit allemaal net zo vreemd is voor mij als voor jou.’  
Frode bleef een tijdje stil. Na een tijdje aan zijn baard gefrummeld te hebben antwoordde hij: ‘Ik denk dat ik onderhand wel zal moeten toegeven dat ook ik wel vreemdere dingen heb meegemaakt.’  
Frode vertelde me nog het een en ander over het eiland en liet me wat dingen zien die hij op het eiland had gevonden.  
Het dier dat ik eerder tegengekomen was werd blijkbaar een komul genoemd. Hun melk was wat er op het eiland gedronken werd, samen met de purperdrank en iets wat tuf heette, een sap dat van de wortels van de tufpalmen gemaakt werd, die ook op het eiland groeide. Ik had de palmen helaas nog niet gezien. Frode legde me ook uit hoe de purperdrank gemaakt werd. De drank was afkomstig van de honing van de grote bijen die ik gezien had. Zij haalden stuifmeel uit de purperroos en stopte hun honing in holle bomen. Als je deze honing vermengde met water uit een rivier die de Regenboogrivier heette kreeg je een fonkelende, purperrode drank.  
Op een gegeven moment liep Frode naar een houten kist en haalde er een fles uit met een witte substantie. Aarzelend keek ik naar het glas.  
‘Eh, heeft deze drank ook rare bijwerkingen, zoals die andere?’  
‘Nee, deze niet, waar zie je me voor aan, zeg! Ik zou je het anders toch niet laten drinken? Nou ja, je kan er slaperig van worden als je wakker bent en wakker als je moe bent, maar verder…’ Ik lachte om zijn serieuze toon.  
‘Gewoon om zeker te zijn.’ Ik nam snel een slok. Ik kon de drank maar met moeite binnenhouden. Het goedje was dik en bitter. Het deed me denken aan de espresso die  ik een keer geproefd was. Erg lekker vond ik het niet.  
Frode zag mijn walgende gezicht en lachte.  
‘Je vindt het blijkbaar niet erg smakelijk. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik een echte Europeaan turf laat proeven. Ik vroeg me al een hele tijd af wat anderen ervan zouden vinden.’ Hij keek ineens een beetje beteuterd.  
Om hem op te vrolijken zei ik: ‘Mijn moeder zou er dol op zijn. Ze houdt veel van koffie, moet je weten en ze kan soms ook wel een slaapdrankje gebruiken, zoveel piekert ze soms. Frode knikte bedachtzaam.

‘Het leven van een huisvrouw lijkt mij soms ook ontzettend zwaar’, zei hij.  
Ik knipperde verward met mijn ogen.  
‘Huisvrouw?’ Frode keek even verward terug.  
‘Het is toch je moeder?’ Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op.  
‘Dat betekent toch niet meteen…’,ik onderbrak mezelf. Ik was bijna vergeten dat Frode in de achttiende eeuw leefde. De oude man keek me afwachtend aan en gebaarde dat ik door moest gaan met mijn verhaal.  
‘Waar ik vandaan kom is de verhouding tussen man en vrouw iets anders dan u gewend bent. Mijn moeder is een succesvol zakenvrouw en is regelmatig weg van huis. Mijn vader, opa en ik doen de meeste huishoudelijke taken. Daarnaast werkt mijn vader als tekenaar.’  
Frode keek even alsof hij een tik van de molen gehad had. Lachend begon hij zijn hoofd te schudden.  
‘Elke keer als jij je mond opentrekt komen er weer de vreemdste ideeën uit. Ik wil niet eens weten of het allemaal wel waar is. Vertel morgen vooral verder, maar vandaag heb ik genoeg gehoord.’ Deze keer was het mijn beurt om beteuterd te kijken.  
‘Trek het je niet aan’, zei de oude man toen hij mijn bedroefde blik zag. We bleven een tijdje stil voor ons uit staren.

Op een gegeven moment zei Frode dat het al laat werd. De hut had maar één slaapkamer. Frode wilde dat ik die zou gebruiken, maar ik zei hem dat hij een oude man was en zich vooral niet druk moest maken. Ik sliep die nacht met een deken op de grond. De grond was niet erg hard, dus het viel wel mee. Ik had de nacht daarvoor tenslotte op een boomtak geslapen. Ik dacht er even aan om buiten onder de sterren te gaan liggen, maar zag er toen toch maar vanaf. Ik was zo moe van alles wat er die dag gebeurd, dat ik ter plekke in slaap viel. Deze keer gelukkig zonder nachtmerries. 


	5. Alle kaarten op tafel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myuna ontmoet de kleurrijke inwoners van het dorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker: Men is geen eigenaar van Het geheim van de kaarten, want dan was men rijker geweest. Dat zegt Joker. Uit!

**Hoofdstuk 5**   
  


**_Alle kaarten op tafel_**  
  
De ochtend werd ik wakker met een aangenaam doezelig gevoel, alsof ik op vakantie was. Het huisje waarin ik mij bevond leek in ieder geval wel op een vakantiehuisje. Ik had opa nog horen praten over een vakantie naar Engeland. Misschien waren we daar nu wel. Het was hier misschien wel te warm voor Groot Britranië. Frankrijk dan?  
Ik knipperde een paar keet met mijn ogen toen de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag mij troffen als een mokerslag. Plotseling voelde ik me intens verdrietig.   
Ik hoorde geluiden van bekers en kommen. Ik glimlachte toen ik zag dat Frode al vroeg was opgestaan en in de keuken bezig was. De mazzelaar had helemaal geen ochtendhumeur, waar ik regelmatig last van had, helemaal na nachtmerries. Deze nacht waren de nachtmerries uitgebleven, waardoor mijn ochtendhumeur ook aanzienlijk minder was. Misschien kwam het door de tuf.   
  
Frode kwam aanzetten met twee glazen melk-natuurlijk van komullenmelk-, verschillende soorten broodjes, pasteien een vrucht die net zo groot was als een pompoen, maar er vanbinnen uitzag als een banaan. Alles was uitgestald op mooie schalen.  
  
'Tast toe!', zei hij enthousiast.  
'Hoe kan het dat je zulke dingen' ik waas naar de schalen, 'kan maken? Of hebben de kaarten ze gemaakt? Konden ze dat vanzelf al?'  
Frode schudde met zijn hoofd.  
'Mijn vader heeft mij de kunst van het glasblazen bijgebracht. Verder kon ik nog wat andere handige dingen. Ik heb een steensoort in de bergen ontdekt die ik dorfiet noem. Ik heb ook medicijnen tegen ziektes gemaakt. Sommige dingen heb ik de dwergen geleerd. '  
Ik stond even met mijn mond vol tanden.   
'Allemaal zelf?'  
Frode leek het niet bijzonder te vinden.   
'Ik had geen keus.'  
Ik schudde met mijn hoofd.   
'Dat is best pro.'  
Hij trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.  
'"Pro? Wat is dat?'  
'Een afkorting van professioneel. Ongeveer om te zeggen dat je ergens heel goed in bent.'  
Frode keek bedenkelijk.  
'Je komt echt uit de toekomst he?'  
Ik rolde sarcastisch met mijn ogen.  
'Nee, ik blijf volhouden dat ik 2013 kom omdat ik eigenlijk uit de middeleeuwen kom.'  
Frode at onverstoorbaar verder van zijn pastei. Ik zuchtte luid. We aten grotendeels in stilte verder. Dit gaf mij de gelegenheid om tot rust te komen. Terwijl ik van de banaan-pompoen at -het smaakte naar mango- at overdacht ik de hele situatie. Ineens op een tropisch eiland terechtkomen was een ding, maar belanden op een eiland met levende speelkaarten was iets heel anders.   
_Dan krijgt hij een piepklein boekje met daarin een sprookje over een magisch eiland waar levende speelkaarten rondlopen._  
Ik zat verstijfd aan de tafel. De vreemde vrucht kwam met een luide knal op de schaal terecht.   
Frode schrok op uit overpeinzingen die hem waarschijnlijk al tweeënvijftig jaar lang in hun greep hielden.  
'Myuna? Wat is er?'  
Ik hoorde hem nauwelijks, zo diep was ik verzeild geraakt in mijn eigen gedachten. De zin van de achterkant van het boek beschreef dit eiland, dat kon haast niet anders. Dat boek heette nota bene het geheim van de kaarten!  
Het kon niet anders of ik zat midden in dat boek. Hoe kon dat? Of was allles toch een droom die veroorzaakt was door dat boek? Ik pijnigde mijn hersenen,maar ik kon me niet herineren dat ik in slaap was gevallen, die avond dat ik naar de bibliotheek was gegaan. Na de val van de kruk was alles banco. Ik zou het antwoord op mijn vraag waarschijnlijk nooit krijgen. Ik legde mij er maar bij neer dat ik voor de rest van mijn leven op dit eiland zou blijven. Op een dag zou ik zo oud zijn als Frode nu was. Wie weet zou ik zelfs uit een pijp roken.   
  
'Myuna? Myuna, hoor je me?'   
Ik masseerde even mijn slapen.   
'Ik hoor je luid en duidelijk, kapitein', zei ik, denkend aan het feit dat hij een zeeman was.  
'Moet jij zeggen, Hollander.'   
Ik pakte een broodje van de schaal. De banaan of pompoen of wat het ook was, zag er wat minder smakelijk uit nadat ik hem had laten vallen.   
'Vandaag zal ik je het dorp laten zien', zei hij. Ik wad meteen enthousiast. Als ik dan toch in een boek terecht was gekomen, moest ik er wel van genieten. Ik was nieuwsgierig naar de figuren waarover Frode me had verteld, zelfs al waren hun hersenen aangetast door purperdrank.   
  
'Gaan we meteen na het ontbijt?' Frode wees naar zijn eigen lege bord en naar mijn bord, dat leeg was, afgezien van de verpulverde vrucht.  
'Ik wilde eigenlijk nu gaan, tenzij je nog honger hebt.'   
Ik was al de deur uitgerend voordat hij uitgesproken was.   
  
Toen ik op de veranda stond, zag ik ze al. Drie kleine mannetjes trokken een kar het dorp uit. Dat waren de Klavers. Frode had me verteld dat zij vooral werk op het land deden. Waarschijnlijk waren de mand en de ladder die ik gezien had ook van de Klavers geweest. Uit een gebouw wat waarschijnlijk een werkplaats was kwamen geluiden die me deden denken aan het schuiven met planken.   
  
Enthousiast rende ik het dal in waar het dorpje van de dwergen lag.

De dwergen leken nogal te schrikken van mijn verschijnen, ook al leek ik nog zo op de schoppen.  Frode wilde me als eerste de glasblazerij laten zien, maar onderweg kwamen we iemand tegen aan wie Frode me graag wilde voorstellen. Het was een prachtige, elegante vrouw. Ze droeg een gele jurk, had blond haar en groene ogen. Ze deed me denken aan de elfenkoningin uit _Lord of the Rings_.

‘Myuna, dit is Harten Aas.’ Harten Aas had een mand -die best leek op die van mij- met blauwe bloemen bij zich.

‘Dat zijn mooie bloemen’, zei ik vriendelijk.’ ik wist niet dat die ook op het eiland groeien.’ Harten Aas glimlachte. Dat maakte haar nog eens tien keer mooier. Ik werd langzamerhand jaloers op haar, zelfs al kon mijn uiterlijk me tot voorheen weinig schelen. 

‘Maar jij bent helemaal blanco!’ riep ze ineens verbaasd uit. Ik keek haar onzeker aan.

‘Wat bedoel je?’  Ze keek me geschokt aan.

‘Je bent geen Ruiten, Klaver of Harten en ook al lijk je op Schoppen Aas, je draagt haar teken niet. Ben je een Joker?’

‘Niet bang zijn, Harten Aas, ze is geen Joker, of troef, voordat je dat denkt. Ze komt in vrede.’

‘Dat is goed nieuws’, zei Harten Aas opgelucht, ‘anders zou de Koning haar nog straffen.’

‘Bak jij ook brood? Zoals de andere Harten?’ vroeg ik. Onzeker keek Harten Aas naar Frode. Frode knikte haar bemoedigend toe.

‘Nee, ik doe dat niet. Niet meer. Ik moet… ik moet mezelf vinden.’ Ze haalde een hand door haar haar en liep weg, terwijl ze een droevig liedje zong. Haar hoge stem klonk heel aangenaam

‘Wat was haar probleem?’ vroeg ik Frode. Frode haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Harten Aas en Joker zijn de enigen die nog niet helemaal bedwelmd zijn door de purperdrank. Harten Aas zegt al heel lang dat ze ‘zichzelf probeert te vinden’. Het heeft zo te zien nog niet erg veel resultaat gehad.’

Frode vertelde me onderweg naar de glasblazerij dat hij een tijd lang stiekem verliefd op Harten Aas was geweest.  Ik had met hem te doen. Zo eenzaam en verlaten als hij op het eiland was geweest… en nu zat hij opgescheept met een snibbige dertienjarige. Toen ik hem dit zei barstte hij in lachen uit. ‘Na de Schoppen ben ik wel het een en ander gewend. Bovendien ben ik blij om na al die jaren weer een normaal denkend mens tegen te komen.’

In de glasblazerij aangekomen liet Frode mij vooral zelf rondkijken zonder zelf al te veel te vertellen. De groep Ruiten die in de glasblazerij werkte bestond vrijwel alleen uit vrouwen. Forde had me verteld dat alleen de Koning en de Boer mannen waren. De vrouwen hadden roze jurken aan, verder hadden ze allemaal zilver haar en blauwe ogen, het soort blauwe ogen dat me aan mijn opa en mijn vader deed denken, die van mij waren donkerder.

Ik probeerde een gesprek aan te knopen met een van hen, die aan de  drie ruiten op haar jurkje te zien, Ruiten drie heette.

‘Een mooie dag, is het niet? ‘ Ze keek me bevreemd aan en begon vervolgens te giechelen.

‘Je gebruikt zulke vreemde woorden’, zei ze tussen het giechelen  door. Ik begon me een beetje aan haar te ergeren.  Zoals ik al verteld heb, werd ik snel boos.

‘Kan je ophouden? Ik begrijp je humor niet’, snauwde ik. Ze keek me wezenloos aan en barstte vervolgens in snikken uit. Ik was verbijsterd. Ik had verwacht dat ze me zou negeren, of op z’n minst boos zou worden. Niemand was ooit door mijn toedoen gaan janken.

‘Sorry hoor’, zei ik wat onwillig, ‘ik wilde je niet aan het huilen maken en wat is er zo vreemd aan mijn woorden?’  Tussen het snikken door zei Ruiten Drie: ‘Wij Ruiten kunnen niet zo goed praten, dus wij kennen sommige woorden niet. Wij kunnen alleen glasblazen.’ Ze ging hierna gewoon verder met huilen.  Wat onhandig klopte ik op haar rug, maar dit maakte alles alleen nog maar erger. Ontroostbaar rende Ruiten Drie van mij weg. Een eendje verderop zag ik Frode naar mij grijnzen.

‘Heb je het naar je zin?’  Ik schudde vermoeid met mijn hoofd.

‘Je zei dat de dwergen verdoofd waren door purperdrank, maar dat ze zó ontzettend irritant zijn- en niet te vergeten last hebben van een zenuwinzinking-  heb je er niet bij gezegd. Ik kan in ieder geval geen Ruiten meer zien. Breng me liever naar die schoppen, want met hen zal ik het, als ik me jouw verhalen herinner, een stuk beter kunnen vinden.’ Frode lachte me uit terwijl we naar de werkplaats van de Schoppen liepen.

De werkplaats was een en al stof en geluiden. Ik had meteen een hoestaanval toen ik binnenkwam. De Schoppen riepen luide bevelen naar elkaar. Te midden van al het kabaal stond Schoppen Boer ruzie te maken met Schoppen Tien, over wie Frode me het een en ander verteld had. Hij scheen de grootste driftkikker van alle Schoppen te zijn.

De Boer sprak op een eigenaardige manier tegen Schoppen tien.  Eerst dacht ik dat het een of andere Scandinavische taal was, maar toen ik beter luisterde realiseerde ik me dat hij de woorden achterstevoren uitsprak. Frode had me ook over deze gewoonte verteld. Alleen de Vrouwen, Koningen, Boeren en misschien Joker konden de ‘kunst van het achterstevoren spreken’ uitoefenen.

‘Sredna teom knalp ied!’ zei de Boer.

‘Ik versta er geen woord van!’ schreeuwde Schoppen Tien.

‘Sredna teom knalp ied!’ herhaalde Schoppen Boer.

‘Je weet toch dat ik dat niet kan verstaan!’ zei Schoppen Tien weer.

Lekkus!’ zei Schoppen Boer. Ik barstte in lachen uit. Schoppen Tien draaide zijn hoofd nijdig mijn kant op.

‘En wie ben jij nou weer? Sta je me soms uit te lachen?’ Ik vond hem gelijk veel sympathieker dan de Ruiten.

‘Ik versta wat hij zegt en hij noemde je een sukkel.’ Woedend liep Schoppen Tien op Schoppen Boer af. Hij had hem vast en zeker een kopje kleiner gemakt als Frode er niet tussen gesprongen was.

 ‘En zo is het wel genoeg!’ zei hij streng. ‘Schoppen Boer, praat op een manier waarop de anderen je kunnen verstaan. En Schoppen Tien, denk erom dat je niets, of _niemand_ vernielt!’

Braaf gingen de dwergen aan het werk. Frode had echt een soort machtspositie hier. Nou ja, het was wel _zijn_ fantasie. Frode was in een minder goed humeur toen we de werkplaats verlieten.

‘Moest je het nou zo nodig nog erger maken? Vorige week heeft Schoppen Tien nog een hele tafel om zeep geholpen.’  De oude man zei niets meer tot we bij de Harten aangekomen waren.

De Harten bakten brood. Harten Vijf verkocht broodjes die dag. Ze leunde lui op de toonbank, waarop ook een goudvis stond. Goudvissen stonden overal in het dorp. Net als flessen purperdrank. Ik vroeg me af waarom iedereen er een had. Frode had me alleen maar verteld dat ze uit de Regenboogrivier kwamen.

‘Goedemiddag, mevrouw’, groette ik Harten Vijf beleefd.  Ze keek me bevreemd aan.

‘Excuseer, maar ik ben geen vrouw, ik ben Harten Vijf.’ Ik moest mijn best doen om niet te lachen. Sarcastisch antwoordde ik: ‘Nee, je bent een man, nou goed?  Natuurlijk ben je wel een vrouw!’

Harten Vijf keek mij boos aan. ‘Ik heb je al gezegd dat ik geen vrouw ben, en een man ben ik ook niet, wat dat dan ook mag zijn. Ik ben gewoon Harten Vijf.’ Ik zuchtte en gaf het op.

 ‘Mooie goudvis.’ zei ik, precies op het moment dat er een zonnestraal op de kom scheen. De vis kreeg veel verschillende kleuren. Het was me een raadsel waarom Frode die vis niet allang ‘de regenboogvis’ had gedoopt. Nu had ik het in ieder geval wel gedaan.

‘Dank je’, antwoordde Harten Vijf, vast en zeker blij dat ik op en ander onderwerp over was gegaan. ‘Als je even wacht geef ik je een stuk brood.’ Ze sneed snel en vakkundig een stuk brood voor me af.

‘Bedankt’, zei ik. Harten Vijf zei verder niets meer. Ze leek zich niet af te vragen wat ik hier deed of waarom ik geen teken had, in tegenstelling tot Harten Aas. De purperdrank had Harten Vijf in zijn macht.

De laatste bestemming van Frode en mij warend de velden waar de Klaveren voor de dieren zorgden en het land bewerkten. De Klaveren waren verreweg de saaiste dwergen van allemaal.  Ze hadden een olijfkleurige huid en blauwe pakjes. Ze leken tevreden te zijn met hun leven op het land en ze schreeuwden of huilden niet. Ze leken tevreden met hun bestaan en dat was iets waar ik ze om bewonderde. Ook al was er door hun toedoen een ladder op mijn hoofd gevallen. Op een gegeven moment kwam een van hen naar mij toe. Aan zijn jasje te zien heette hij Klaver Acht.

‘Draai je om’, zei hij. Ik keek hem boos aan. ‘En waarom dan wel?’ Dit leek hem te overrompelen. ‘Omdat ik het zeg’, zei hij uiteindelijk. Toen ik nog steeds niets deed probeerde hij een glimp van mijn rug op te vangen. 

‘De brutaliteit!’ , zei ik. Kennelijk had de dwerg niet lang genoeg gekeken, want hij leek opeens doodsbang. ‘Slaat u mij alstublieft niet, Schoppen vrouw’, smeekte hij. Geweldig. Eerst was ik Schoppen Aas en nu was ik gepromoveerd naar Schoppen Vrouw.

‘Hoor eens, ik ben helemaal geen Schoppen Vrouw. Ik ben Myuna.’

‘Wat is een Myuna?’ vroeg Schoppen Acht verbaasd.  Plotseling schoten me de woorden van Joker te binnen en om uit te testen of de kleine Klaver er iets van begreep zei ik: ‘Ik ben het blauwe meisje.’

Frode, die in gesprek was geraakt met Klaver Vijf, keek op bij die woorden. Een angstige uitdrukking was te lezen op zijn gezicht. Ik begreep meteen dat hij hier later op terug zou komen.

‘ _Het blauwe meisje verdwijnt in vele werelden’,_ zei Klaver Acht.  Dat was toch ongeveer wat Joker gezegd had? Hoe wist Klaver Acht dat? Frode moest mijn verbaasde uitdrukking gezien hebben want hij kwam tussenbeide.

‘Klaver Acht, ga terug naar je werk’, beval hij. Klaver Acht gehoorzaamde direct.  

‘Dat had je niet moeten zeggen!’, zei Frode toen we buiten gehoorafstand waren.

‘Waarom niet? Gisteren zei je ook al zoiets.’ Ik begreep niet waarom Frode zo angstig was.

‘De dwergen weten niet dat ze aan mijn fantasie zijn onttrokken en dat moet zo blijven. Joker heeft gezegd dat hij mij zou moeten doden als dat zo zou zijn.’ Dat geloofde ik niet. Zelfs die gestoorde zou dat niet doen.

‘Dat geloof ik niet.’ zei ik. Frode zuchtte diep.

‘Geloof het toch maar’, zei hij , ‘want hij heeft het zelf gezegd. Ik heb je toch verteld dat Joker meer denkt en merkt dan de anderen? Nou, hij vermoedt dus ook dat iedereen een product is van mijn fantasie, zoals ik je verteld heb. Ik heb geprobeerd hem om de tuin te leiden, maar dit mislukte. Sindsdien probeert hij de andere dwergen van zijn gelijk te overtuigen, maar zij zijn zo verdoofd door purperdrank dat zij dat niet merken.’ Ik zei een lange tijd niets. Ik had een beetje medelijden met Joker, maar ik wilde niet dat Frode dood zou gaan. Ik kon ze allebei goed begrijpen en zoals met alle mensen die de twee kanten van een verhaal zien voelde ik me verscheurd.

‘Ik denk dat ik weer naar huis ga’, zei Frode, ‘blijf jij nog maar even in het dorp rondkijken als je dat wilt, maar zeg alsjeblieft niets!’ Ik gaf hem mijn woord dat ik niets zou zeggen. Daarop liep Frode weg. Ik voelde me eenzaam tussen de dwergen.  Een lange tijd liep ik een beetje doelloos rond zonder iemand aan te spreken. Toen liep ik de bossen in.  Het was ondertussen al bijna avond. Ik schatte dat het rond vijf uur was. Ik begon te zoeken naar de blauwe bloemen die Harten Aas bij zich had gehad. Ik zag sneeuwwitte, bloedrode en citroengele bloemen, maar de blauwe bloemen van Harten Aas vond ik nergens. Ik had mijn mandje bij me. De bessen had ik in de loop van de dag opgegeten, dus nu was hij weer leeg. Ik pakte wat witte bloemen en legde ze in het mandje. Toen ik weer verder zocht naar de blauwe bloemen hoorde ik een bekend geklingel.

‘Gegroet, blauw meisje!’ zei Joker met zijn piepstem, terwijl hij tussen de loofbomen vandaan kwam.  Hij had de irritante gave om overal uit het niets op te duiken en dan weer te verdwijnen.

‘Hallo Joker’, zei ik met een klein stemmetje. Ik was nogal moe.

‘Men heeft de Klaveren, Harten, Schoppen en Ruiten ontmoet. Wie zijn zij? Waar komen zij vandaan? Vraagt Joker.’

‘Wie weet?, zei ik vaag, tenminste ik hoopte dat het vaag klonk, dit was verboden terrein, dat had Frode mij nadrukkelijk gezegd.

‘Men hoort een vraag niet met een wedervraag te beantwoorden’, zei hij en hij en daarop lachte hij zijn hoge lach.

‘Ik meen het, ik zou het niet weten. Het is trouwens zinloos om je dingen af te vragen waarop je het antwoord toch nooit zal  vinden.’

‘Joker denkt juist het antwoord gevonden te hebben. Alle dwergen zijn fantasieën van de Meester’, zei hij triomfantelijk.  Frode had me verteld over Jokers gewoonte om hem ‘Meester’ te noemen. De anderen deden dit niet.

‘Als je het mij vraagt is alles mogelijk’, zei ik. Joker keek treurig.

‘Is het dan  echt alleen Joker die het lot doorziet? Of houdt men Joker voor de gek. Joker denkt namelijk dat men veel meer doorziet dan Joker doet.’ Ik rilde. Ik doorzag inderdaad nog een paar andere dingen, namelijk dat dit alles helemaal niet echt was. Joker, Forde de rest. Ze waren allemaal personages uit een boek en wie weet was ik ook een fantasiefiguur geworden.

‘Joker ziet dat men echt meer weet dan men wil vertellen.’ Ik zei niets en ging verder met mijn speurtocht naar de blauwe bloemen.  Om Joker af te leiden zei ik: ‘Je hebt niet toevallig een paar blauwe bloemen gezien, of wel, Joker? Ik zag dat Harten Aas ze had en Frode’s hut kan wel wat bloemen gebruiken.’

‘Men bedoelt de bloemen die de zonneprinses plukt als zij zichzelf zoekt.’ De zonneprinses? Hij bedoelde zeker Harten Aas.

‘Die bedoel ik inderdaad. En zeg alsjeblieft gewoon ‘jij’, van dat ge-men word ik zenuwachtig.’

‘Men moet rechtdoor lopen dan zal het blauwe meisje de bloemen vinden’. Hij luisterde echt nooit naar me. Niet dat ik anders verwacht had. Ik was eigenlijk best verbaasd dat hij zo goed wist waar die bloemen te vinden waren.

‘Jij kent echt elke uithoek van het eiland, of niet?’

‘Joker heeft niet veel andere dingen te doen dan rondzwerven en de dorpsbewoners ergeren. Hij is geen Harten, Klaver, Ruiten of Schoppen en hij is ook niet zoals de meester en het blauwe meisje.’ Ik kreeg zowaar medelijden met het ventje.

‘Je kan wel meegaan, als je wilt. Niet dat het zo’n boeiende bezigheid is om bloemen te plukken, maar helemaal allen zijn is nog saaier en het dorp wordt tenminste niet geterroriseerd.’ Joker maakte een radslag en zei: ‘Joker zou dat op prijs stellen, zegt hij!’

Het duurde niet lang voordat Joker de bloemen gevonden had.  Hij was blijkbaar in een goede bui, want hij hielp ook nog met plukken. Soms gaf hij een ruk aan mijn haar. Dan probeerde ik hem te slaan, maar helaas was de kleine etter te snel om geraakt te worden. Na afloop van het plukken hadden we een gigantische bos blauwe bloemen. Voor de afwisseling zaten er ook een paar gele tussen. Het waren er iets teveel om allemaal in één hand te houden, dus ik stopte ze in mijn mandje. Gelukkig had ik het ding meegenomen.

Toen we teruggingen naar het dorp leek Joker in een wat minder vrolijke stemming te zijn.  Ik probeerde het eerst te negeren  -ik was nog een beetje kwaad op hem vanwege het trekken aan mijn haar- ,maar al snel gaf ik toe aan de enigszins bedroefde sfeer.

‘Is er iets, Joker?’ Hij schudde met zijn hoofd. Zijn belletjes klingelden mismoedig.

‘Joker is bedroefd omdat de dag bijna over is. Hij vind het een groot wonder dat de dag elke keer opnieuw aanvangt, maar hij is desondanks bedroefd dat de dag van vandaag nooit meer terug zal komen.’ Ik hield met moeite een lach in.

‘Heb je dat elke dag?’

‘Nee, Joker vind het wel een wonder en staat er elke dag bij stil, maar nooit zoals vandaag. Dat was de eerste keer dat hij voor een lange tijd bij iemand geweest is met dezelfde gedachtegang als hij. Iemand die nergens bij hoort in het dorp.’ Dat was eigenlijk best lief. Ik begreep zelfs wat hij zei.

‘Als enige van de kaarten merkt Joker echt wat van het leven. Elke keer als zijn belletjes klingelen merkt hij dat hij bestaat. Hij probeert erachter te komen waar hij vandaan komt. De anderen doen dat niet. Zij denken alleen maar aan purperdrank, of aan hun uiterlijk, of hun werkzaamheden. Al tijdelijke dingen. Aan de hoofdvraag denkt niemand, alleen Joker.’

‘Dat is lastig’, zei ik , ‘ik zou willen dat ik je het antwoord zou kunnen geven.’ Joker greep zijn kans.

‘Het antwoord kan men uiteraard geven.’

‘Het is veel ingewikkelder dan jij denkt. Het is meer dan jouw theorie, meer dan je kan bevatten, of meer dan zelfs jij wil weten.’

‘Joker weet nooit teveel.’

Totdat we aankwamen in het dorp bleef het stil. De avond ging over in de nacht en de olielampen waarvan in elk hutje wel een gestationeerd was gingen aan. Toen er een aantal Ruiten aangelopen kwamen sprong Joker tussen hen en trok hen aan hun oren. Ze schrokken zich een ongeluk en renden hard weg. Ik lachte me dood. Sinds dat gedoe met Ruiten Drie was ik niet zo gek op de Ruiten.

Toen Joker weer terug was zei hij: ‘Joker is blij dat men zich geamuseerd heeft tijdens zijn stunt. Men is zeker niet erg dol op de Ruiten sinds mens aanvaring met Ruiten Drie.’ Hoe wist hij _dat_ nou weer?

‘Hoe weet je dat?’ Joker lachte alleen maar geheimzinnig en trok –voor de zoveelste keer- aan mijn haar. Die gestoorde nar was zeker ook nog eens een stalker. Ik gaf het op om nog te proberen een antwoord van hem te krijgen.

Aangekomen bij het huis van Frode liep Joker voor de verandering mee naar binnen.  ‘Meester! Joker heeft het blauwe meisje thuisgebracht.’ Hij glimlachte schalks.

Frode kwam haastig aangestormd. Duidelijk geschrokken dat ik uitgerekend met Joker aan kwam zetten.

‘Meester heeft het blauwe meisje helaas verboden over bepaalde zaken te spreken. Meester is een spelbreker. Maar wees gerust, spoedig zal de jokerdag aanbreken!’

‘Ga naar het dorp, Joker!’

‘Wij zeggen niets, maar wij spreken elkaar nog wel! Dat zegt Joker, uit!’

Met een paar radslagen verdween hij in het dorp.  Frode keerde zich meteen naar mij toe en deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar ik was vlugger.

‘Nee, ik heb _niets_ gezegd. Als ik dat nog een keer moet zeggen sla ik nog een ruit in.’ Frode keek opgelucht.

‘Goed, dan zullen we samen een glas tuf drinken!’ Ik trok een vies gezicht, maar klaagde verder niet, want het spul zorgde ervoor dat ik beter sliep en ik had geen behoefte aan nachtmerries. Toen we op de houten krukken in Frode zijn huis zaten en tuf dronken schoot me iets te binnen.

‘Frode, Joker had het over jokerdag, wat is dat precies?’

‘Dat is een lang verhaal.’

 

 


End file.
